People trying to contact others through voice communications sometimes need to dial multiple phone numbers before finally locating the desired called party. The called party, for example, may be at their enterprise location, at a vacation home, at a home office, near their mobile phone, or at home. Dialing these multiple numbers is time consuming and can lead to frustration if the called party is not quickly located.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling subscribers to register multiple phone numbers associated with frequently called parties in packet-switched networks, e.g., VoIP networks.